Collide
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: The BAU are in LA working when Reid accidentally witnesses an event in a graveyard. He is taken to a hotel were a group tries to figure out that to do with him. One of them happens to be a vampire slayer. Faith Lehane. Faith takes it upon herself to release the boy on the promise that he stays away. But Reid doesn't stay away. Now the two teams must work together to fight.
1. Author

Authors Note:

**Angel**

This story takes place after the events in the episodes Orpheus in season 4 of Angel.

I do not own anyone from the Buffy/Angelverse, nor do I claim to. They belong to Joss Whedon. I just use them for my entertainment.

**Criminal Minds**

The time line for this show takes place probably before season 6.

I do not own anyone from Criminal Minds, nor do I claim to. They belong to Jeff Davis and others.


	2. A Note

To my dear followers of this story:

I am re-writing this story, so I will be re uploading the chapters one by one once they are done. If you want to reread the new chapters that is fine. If you want to wait until I (possibly) update with an actually new chapter that is fine too. I just wanted to let you all know. Have a wonderful day. :)


	3. Prologue

Thunder boomed in the distance as the sky darkened, threatening the storm that was to come. Reid looked worried as he glanced out the window. This storm could pose a problem for them. It could wash away all the evidence from the newest crime scene. Of course at the rate they were going it wouldn't' really matter. So far he and his team had been unable to find any clues as to who the killer was. Cause of death was the only information they had, and it was complete blood loss. Yet the only markings left on the deceased were two small holes on their necks. This unsub wasn't even consistent with the kills they were making. The never stuck to any one race, gender, age, and even sexuality. So it wasn't like they could build a profile off of that. At least not a very clear one.

After seeing lightning light up the sky he turned away from the window and focused on his team. The BAU. Behavior Analysts Unit. They were some of the best and brightest, but yet this case was proving extremely difficult.

Glancing at his watch he noticed it was getting late. It was likely that they were going to head back to their hotel here soon. With the storm coming in there was nothing left out there they could do. They might as well call it a night and come back with fresh eyes tomorrow.

As soon as he thought that he heard Hotchner, the team leader, echo his thoughts almost exactly. A small smile tugged on his lips at the thought of Hotchner reading his mind. Like such things were possible. His said goodbye to the other as he gathered his things. But as he found himself looking out the window once more he for a moment thought he saw red dots, almost like eyes, staring at him before lightning light up the sky again and it was gone. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him.

Shaking his head briefly he finished gathering his things and made his way out the door of the police station.


	4. Chapter 1

Faith paced back and forth in front of Angel and Wesley, practically bouncing off the walls with energy. There had never had this much trouble getting to the bottom of a case. Especially not when it came to vampires. Or vampire. Really it was hard to tell if this was just one hungry son of a bitch or a nest that was running around feeding off of people left and right.

Stopping she sighed and looked at both the boys. She opened her mouth to say something was but stopped by the sound of Cordelia calling to them from the other room. Closing her mouth she followed them into the other room to see Cordy standing in front of the TV. On the news was a blonde woman standing before some reporters.

"What's going on?" Faith asked.

"Listen and find out," Cordy replied turning the volume up some more.

A low growl emanated from Faith's throat, but she stopped when she saw Angel give her a look. Pushing her anger aside she focused on the TV and what the girl was saying. Which actually didn't last long. The only thing Faith heard from the entire news press was that the woman in question was with the FBI.

"So the FBi is here because...why?"

"Looks like the local police called them in to help them figure out what is going on with all these vampire killings," Wesley explained.

"Don't you have a understanding with that one cop chick?"

"Yes, but if her bosses decided to bring in the FBI there is no helping that. We will just have to be careful with how we handle the case from here on out. No unnecessary patrols, or anything like that. We can't risk being seen," Angel said.

"Great, more cops. That is all we need," Faith grumbled.

"Well not all of us have to worry about that, as _some _of us aren't criminals," Cordy said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Faith took a step forward, clenching her fist, which erupted in flames. Something that originally freaked everyone out when it first happen, but now bothered no one. Though she could tell Cordy still always tried to walk on eggshells around her, as she didn't like the idea that the universe gave a slayer turned rogue, a murderer another way to kill people. But she knew she was always safe with Angel around as he was somehow gifted with the power opposite of her's: ice.

"How about I show you exactly how I got that criminal record."

Cordelia stepped back in fear, but before anything could happen Angel stepped between them as Wesley spoke up.

"Ladies, let's not fight. We need to focus. Faith is right to worry about the FBI being in town. Like Angel said before we risk exposing ourselves if we are not careful. All of us. Faith this means not drawing attention to yourself..." Wesley started.

"Ha!" Cordy interrupted with a smug look on her face.

"And Cordelia, please, no more getting captured," Angel finished.

This time it was Faith's turn to snort and look smug. "Yea Queen C, the whole damsel in distress thing is _so _last century."

Before Cordy could offer a quick retort Angel grabbed Faith's arm and pull her out of the room.

"Damn Angel, I would say get a grip, but you have a pretty good grip already."

"Sorry." He let go of her arm. "Faith, look. I know you love nothing more to to antagonize Cordelia, but we got more important stuff to worry about and we don't need the added stress of you two going at it all the time."

"I love how you are so _not _giving her _highness_ this same lecture."

"Actually Wesley is talking to her as we speak. My point is. I want you to take the night off. Blow off some steam, in a way that doesn't involve violence I hope."

"Well I can't make any promises there... But I will try my best to be a good little slayer. Scouts honor." She heard a noise behind her so Faith turned around to see Cordy and Wes walking up.

"Scout my ass," Cordy sneered.

Faith took a step forward, but stopped when Wes cleared his throat.

"Uh Faith, before you go I would like to have a word."

Faith rolled her eyes and sighed. They seemed to be focusing on her with this news of the FBI in town didn't they. Oh well. It was to be expected, she was a former killer after all. God forbid they trust her or anything. Turning on her heels she bounded towards the stairs before taking them two at a time in her pursuit to get to her room faster.

After taking a shower, drying off, getting changed and applying her usual make up Faith slowly made her way back down the steps into the lobby of the hotel. To her luck Wes was also walking into the lobby so she didn't have to search for him. Once she hit the bottom of the steps she stopped.

"Whatcha need Wes?" she asked as she rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.


End file.
